


Good and Clean

by CynCyrGaines (lexa1214)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexa1214/pseuds/CynCyrGaines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And now you are clean my dear Mr. Watson-Holmes.” Sherlock held his breath, waiting for John's reaction to his statement. He couldn't help the swell of love he felt at the smile that covered the tan face.</p><p>“Yes I am, Mr. Holmes, good and clean.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good and Clean

Sherlock glanced up at the clock on the wall. He had to move quickly if he were going to be finished by the time John got home. He had promised the short blond, blue eyed, ex-army doctor that he would have the house cleaned by the time he got home. If the time on the clock were right, Sherlock had only forty-five minutes before that happened. He was desperately trying to make sure that he kept his promise to his husband.

Sherlock stopped in front of the fireplace and looked at the picture on the mantle. It was of Sherlock and John, they had spent the day at the park and a photographer had taken a picture of them. Sherlock had leaned in to give John a kiss and had heard the sound of the shutter going off. He'd paid the man more than what had been asked because John wanted the photo. Smiling he turned back towards the kitchen and frowned, unsure what he should do with his experiments. He knew he couldn't put them all in the fridge or cabinets. That usually put John in a foul mood and he didn't want that tonight. Looking around, he finally decided to just put the ones in the middle of the room in the corner John kept telling him about. He put everything else in the fridge on the designated shelf and after closing the door he surveyed the room. Looking at the clock on the wall he decided he had just enough time to shower and dress by the time John made it home. So, mind made up Sherlock headed to the bathroom, turned on the shower and after gathering everything he needed he got in, a piece he was composing for John playing in his head. He didn't hear the front door open or the blond man who walked in calling his name.

“Sherlock?” John walked in carrying two bags of groceries and the mail. Looking up as he kicked the door closed behind him, he called out again. “Sherlock, are you here?” He wondered where the tall brunette could be. Walking further into the flat he set the mail down on the table next to his chair then turned to the kitchen. He froze, looking around the room in amazement. Sherlock had actually cleaned it as promised. John was more than surprised, he hadn't expected Sherlock to actually clean up. Walking into the kitchen he set the groceries down and looked around. All the usual experiments had been put in their rightful place, walking to the fridge, John noticed they were all on their rightful shelf as well. Grinning, John closed the door then walked back to the living room. He had promised Sherlock a surprise if the house had been cleaned. To John's amazement it was.

Standing in the middle of the room, a goofy grin on his face, John heard the shower going in the bathroom. Heading in that direction, he smiled as he thought of another surprise he wanted to give Sherlock. Walking into the bathroom, he had to pause for a moment. The bathroom felt like a sauna but John didn't mind, he closed the door softly and started to undress.

“Sherlock?” He called out softly to his husband.

“John? Is that you?” Sherlock stuck his head out of the shower, eyes closed and his hands in his hair. “I have soap in my eyes so I can not see at the moment.”

John let out a soft chuckle, “I can see that. How long have you been in here?” He pushed him gently back into the shower and pulled the curtain closed. Reaching up, he slid his fingers through Sherlock's hair, massaging gently.

Sighing, Sherlock leaned into the touch. “I am not sure, how long have you been home?” He loved to feel John's hands in his hair, it was always soothing and helped calm his usually over active mind.

“Not long, maybe five or ten minutes. I'm not sure, I got side tracked by the fact that someone cleaned up.” He tried to hide the pleasure he felt at Sherlock having cleaned but failed. He couldn't help it, he'd never been able to get Sherlock to do as he asked. “What made you change your mind?” He kissed him on the neck, feeling the shiver that chased across his skin.

“You asked me to and I-I wanted to do something for you after...” He drifted off. He wasn't sure how to talk about what happened. Both he and John usually avoided the issue.

Pushing Sherlock gently back towards the water, John washed the soap out of the brunette curls. “We should talk about it I suppose. It may help ease things between us a little, yeah?” He didn't particularly want to have this conversation with Sherlock, not right now but knew Sherlock wouldn't let it go until they finally did. “I said yes because I love you Sherlock. I wasn't so drunk that I didn't know what I was agreeing to. Why don't you believe me when I tell you I was not forced?”

“You were led in at gunpoint John after you had been out drinking with Lestrade. Not a very convincing way to show me you wanted to be married.” He lowered his head.

“Well, Mycroft didn't very well give me a bloody good reason to _walk_ in. I mean come on Sherlock, I proposed to you and you refused me in...in front of everyone.” The last was spoken softly, filled with pain. He'd asked Sherlock to marry him while at a dinner party and the pale brunette had simply stood up and walked out of the room. John had been just as surprised as everyone at the sociopathic detectives behavior.

“You were trying to leave me John! I couldn't very well let that happen, I need you. Here, with me and I knew I had to fix things between us or I would lose you for good.” Sherlock opened his eyes and looked into the warm sienna eyes of his husband. “I...I had to show you that I loved you as much as you do me. I did not mean to leave like I did. You surprised me and that's not something many people can do.” He held the tan face between his hands, gently rubbing John's cheeks with his thumbs. “I-I did not refuse you John, never would I do such a thing. I am grateful to have you in my life and that you will be by my side to share it with me.” He leaned forward and kissed him, kissed him as gently as possible. He knew he'd hurt him when he had walked out a few months ago. It had thrown Sherlock for a loop, John proposing to him. He had disappeared for a few days to think and make sure that he could handle the emotions he felt for the other man. When he had returned, John was understandably upset but they had worked on making things better. Until John had announced he was leaving town for a while. Sherlock had panicked and asked Mycroft to help him set everything up.

The ceremony had been a simple one, once he had been able to convince John that he did indeed want to marry him. “You know I would never willingly leave you John.” He pulled him underneath the shower spray with him. Watching as the water ran down the tan body, sliding over the muscles of his stomach and lower. “I will always come back to you...” He whispered against the lips in front of him. Pressing a kiss against them he sighed as he felt the arms sliding around his waist. For months he'd been waiting for this moment, just to have the other man naked and pressed against him in any way possible. “I have missed you terribly, John.”

Groaning softly, John pressed against Sherlock. “I've missed you too. Maybe...maybe we can try to make this work, yeah? I mean, we did do pretty good before. So...so maybe, as husbands we can make this work still?” John pressed against him and looking up, gave him a smile. He'd missed sleeping next to Sherlock but he hadn't wanted to give in to easily to him, even if he had agreed to marry him.

Sherlock couldn't help the grin that curved his lips, “I would like to try John. With you, I would like to try and make this work.” He pulled the shorter man closer to him, feeling the heat from his body. Leaning forward he pressed a kiss against the lips so close to his. Sherlock watched as the man in front of him flushed with pleasure. His eyes half lidded and clouded with love and lust, the beautiful mouth he couldn't quite get enough of was slightly parted as John panted softly. Moving his hands from his face to his shoulders, Sherlock gently turned them so that John was now fully under the shower spray. “I love you John.” He whispered softly. He slid his hands down over the tanned, muscular body, reacquainting himself with the planes and contours in front of him. Moaning softly, he kissed him and rejoiced in the shiver that ran through the tan body. Sliding his hands down over John's stomach, he slowly traced the muscles. Feeling a thrill of pleasure shoot through out his body when they flexed under his touch. Sherlock pulled back slightly and looked into the passion glazed brown eyes and smiled. He wanted to do something he'd not done for John in a while. Pressing a kiss on his lips again, he kneeled down in front of the short blond and slowly reached out and stroked the erection that was now eye level. He heard the hiss of breath John let out and smiled. He wanted this to be about John and his pleasure, he would wait. Leaning forward he licked the tip of John's erection gently, pulling back slightly he moved forward and then swallowed him on one fluid, graceful motion.

John groaned out loud and his hips jerked at the feel of the mouth surrounding him. Gasping, he threaded his hands through Sherlock's curls, trying not to pull to tight. “S-Sherlock, y-you don't h-have t-to,” He drifted off as Sherlock moved back then sucked him back in, hollowing his cheeks as he moved back and forth, sucking hard on the erection in his mouth. “Jesus, Sherlock...fuck...please, right...right th-there. _God,_ yes. Like that...please.” John couldn't stop the words falling from his mouth nor could he stop his hips from moving. They hadn't so much as kissed since the day of the wedding and John knew he wouldn't last long. He could feel the hot, wet mouth moving and sucking him as if it was the only thing that mattered. Trying to hold still, John let his head fall back and tried not to thrust his hips to hard. With the warm water at his back and the warm mouth wrapped around his erection, all John wanted to do was let go.

“You can John, you know I don't mind.” Sherlock slid his hands up the strong thighs and around to grip the firm arse, squeezing and massaging the twin mounds as he moved to take John fully. He felt the way the blond was trying to keep from moving, trying to hold back for fear of hurting Sherlock. The detective wanted it all though and for John to hold back meant that he wasn't giving everything. So he slid a finger between the cheeks he held in his hand. He heard the low, deep groan John tried to hold back. Pressing the finger forward, Sherlock slid the digit down until he had reached John's hole. He was rewarded by a full body shudder and a hard thrust of John's hips.

“Jesus, S-Sherlock...w-what are y-you doing t-to me?” John knew, he knew and he wanted it, had missed this intimacy with his partner. “S-Sherlock, please...god I-I'm not going t-to...” John broke off with a chocked groan as he felt Sherlock press his finger inside, pressing forward slowly. The mouth on his erection still moving back and forth, in a steady rhythm to the thrusting of John's hips. John tried to fight off the tightening in his muscles as his orgasm started to spill throughout his body. Tried to warn Sherlock before it was to late but he lost the ability to speak when Sherlock pushed another finger inside of him.

Thrusting his fingers in time with the movements of his mouth, Sherlock realized he was taking John apart. Felt the way his hips were stuttering in their movements. Pulling off of John's erection, Sherlock shushed him while rubbing gentle circles over his stomach. He moved his fingers slowly, making sure John wasn't left feeling empty. Looking up into the face of his husband, piercing grey eyes waited until they were met by brown. “I want you to come John.” Sherlock knew the tone he used would push him over the edge and wasn't disappointed to hear the whimper that left John. “I want you to let go and trust me to catch you.”

John shivered at the dark tone. The look on Sherlock's face, was one of pure love and honesty. Those gorgeous grey eyes now blown wide with lust were begging John to trust him. So to rebuild their connection, to show Sherlock he loved and trusted him, John nodded. Shivering as Sherlock slid his mouth back over him, John jerked when he felt those long fingers continue stroking him, brushing that bundle of nerves. Arching back sharply, John cried out as he gripped the brunette curls. John thrust his hips wildly, panting with the need to come. “S-Sherlock, you need to...ohgod, m-move Sherlock...p-please...” John gasped out, he was trying to get him to pull back and finish with his hands but he refused to move. John cried out as Sherlock sucked hard on his erection just as he rubbed that bundle of nerves. Trembling, John came in the hot mouth sucking him dry. Softly, and in a daze, John chanted _I love you, Sherlock...love you so much..._

Grinning, Sherlock slowly pulled his fingers out of John's body and let his semi erect cock slide from his mouth. He leaned forward and licked John clean. Standing, he pulled John close and kissed him, groaning at the feel of him against his heated skin. “I love you too, John.” Sherlock kissed his eye lids, his cheeks, and then his lips again. Reaching for the bar of soap and a hand towel, Sherlock made sure there was enough lather to wash John from head to toe. He couldn't help the pleased smile that curved his lips at the sigh of pleasure that left the short blond. “How do you feel John?” He needed to know if he had done a good thing, if John was ok now.

Sighing, John opened his eyes slowly. Trying to focus his gaze on the man in front of him, “I feel good Sherlock.” The words came out soft and slurred. “I feel so good.” He sighed as he grinned crookedly at Sherlock. He let out a little hum of pleasure as Sherlock washed the soap off of hm. He loved the feel of Sherlock's hands on his body.

“And now you are clean my dear Mr. Watson-Holmes.” Sherlock held his breath, waiting for John's reaction to his statement. He couldn't help the swell of love he felt at the smile that covered the tan face.

“Yes I am, Mr. Holmes, good and clean.”


End file.
